Serial Chibi YunJae: Aigo!
by ReDeviL9095
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang kehidupan si cilik Jaejoong, anak TK, bocah berusia 4 tahun dengan tetangga sebelah rumahnya Yunho hyung, mahasiswa, si pemuda 20 tahun. YUNJAE, Serial, Chibi, Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Aigo?!**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Cast:**  
**Jung Yunho 20 tahun**  
**Kim Jaejoong 4 tahun**  
**Heechul 7 tahun (Yeoja)**  
**Mr & Mrs Kim**  
**Mr & Mrs Jung**  
**[Cast lain akan menyusul sesuai jalannya cerita :)]**

**Genre: Chibi, Series, Serial, Random, Rancu(?), Humor**

**Warn: Ini adalah cerita pendek yang akan berbeda judul setiap chapternya.**

**Fic murni hasil imajinasi liar penulis semata..**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

XXX

"Umma...Umma..bolehkah nanti Joongie main di lumah Yunnie?"

Bocah polos berumur 4 tahun itu menarik-narik bagian belakang dress yeoja 27 tahun yang sedang menyeduh tiga gelas susu di pantry dapur.

"Tentu saja boleh Joongie baby, tapi baby minum susu dulu ne?! Nanti kalau baby sudah minum susunya, Umma antar baby ke rumah Yunho hyung, arraseo?!"

"Ne yoppo Umma, mana cucunya Umma? Cini Joongie mau cepet-cepet minum bial Joongie bisa cepet-cepet pelgi ke lumah Yunnie.."

Kim Joongin yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca koran di meja makan hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putra cantiknya yang semakin hari semakin centil.

Nyonya Kim mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong yang sedang meneguk susunya dengan brutal.  
"Pelan-pelan minumnya baby, nanti Joongie bisa tersedak loh!" dan Jaejoong hanya mampu berkedip-kedip cuek mendengar nasehat ummanya.

* * *

XXX

TING TONG

"Jung Yunho, bisa tolong buka pintunya sayang?"

"Aku sedang belajar Umma~"

"Belajar sambil nonton televisi eoh BAKA BEAR? Ayolah anak Umma yang paling tampan, yang paling manis, yang paling imut, tolong Umma buka pintu depan ya beruang kecil?! masa beruang kecil kesayangan Umma tega membiarkan Ummanya yang sedang belepotan tepung ini menyambut tamu... Memangnya Yunnie mau kalau nanti tamunya berpikiran bahwa Umma Yunnie itu jelek bla bla bla blubuk blubuk..." Yunho hanya bisa berhorror ria mendengar dongeng singkat Ibunya.

Aish, merayu sih merayu.. Tapi tidak harus sampai seperti itu juga kan?  
Lama-lama Yunho jadi berpikir kalau dia yang berumur 20 tahun jauh lebih dewasa dari Ummanya sendiri.

TING TONG

"JUNG YUNHO!~"

"Ne..ne..ne! issh... Ummaku ini cerewet sekali!"

"YA! aku mendengarnya bocah!"

Dengan bibir mengerucut beberapa senti akhirnya mau tidak mau Yunho bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju depan.

CKLEK

"Hiyung~~" pekikan suara Jaejoong adalah hal pertama yang Yunho dengar setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Eh, Joongie?"

"Yunho-ah, Umma titip Joongie lagi ne?! Hari ini Umma dan Appa Kim mau pergi ke sekolah Nunanya Joongie.. Tapi Joongie memilih tidak mau ikut dan ingin main dengan Yunnie saja."

"Gwenchana Umma, biar Joongie disini saja..Memangnya di sekolah Chulie ada apa yah Umma? Ini kan hari minggu!"

"Chulie Nuna mau nali, Hiyung! Kemalin malem juga Joongie diculuh nonton Nuna nali sampe Joongie ngantuk, makanya Joongie ga mau ikut Umma dan Appa ke cekolah Nuna, coalnya Joongie bocan liat Nuna nali-nali milip kecebong!" adu Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Hahaha, baiklah Umma pamit dulu ne baby..kasihan Appamu terlalu lama menunggu di mobil.. Sampaikan salam Umma buat Ibumu ne, Yunho! Tadi pagi Umma sudah bilang kalau Umma mau nitip Joongie,"

"Ne Umma .."

* * *

Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang bakal di lakukan YunJae di rumah Yunho?  
Silahkan tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang XD  
#PLOK

Berminat?

Lanjut or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Aigo?!**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Cast:**  
**Jung Yunho 20 tahun**  
**Kim Jaejoong 4 tahun**  
**Kim Heechul 7 tahun (Yeoja)**  
**Mr & Mrs Kim**  
**Mr & Mrs Jung**  
**[Cast lain akan menyusul sesuai jalannya cerita :)]**

**Genre: Chibi, Series, Serial, Random, Rancu(?), Humor**

**Warn: Ini adalah cerita pendek yang akan berbeda judul setiap chapternya.**

**Fic murni hasil imajinasi liar penulis semata..**

**Happy reading~**

**XXX**

* * *

**Part B**

**TELONG?**

**.**

Setelah kepergian umma Kim, Jaejoong cilik sekarang sedang nangkring tanpa dosa di satu-satunya kursi kecil khusus balita yang sengaja disediakan Jung RaeSuk untuk tempat duduk bocah balita itu jika sedang menyambangi rumahnya.

Hohoho~

Jangan heran kenapa RaeSuk bisa berbuat demikian.  
Alasannya adalah karena dia sangat mengharapkan anak perempuan.  
Ingat itu pe-rem-pu-an!

Nah, berhubung RaeSuk tidak mungkin menyulap putra satu-satunya menjadi laki-laki cantik yang lemah gemulai, maka RaeSuk menyalurkan obsesinya kepada bocah cilik anak tetangga sebelah.

"Umma cantik, kenapa Umma cenang cekali mengucil lambut Joongie?" Jaejoong merengut imut ketika Ibu Yunho tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya duduk manis sementara dirinya tengah asik menyisir rambut hitam Jaejoong yang memiliki hairstyle rambut jamur.

"Joongie akan terlihat lebih unyu kalau rambutnya di kuncir, baby sayang~" dengan mata berbinar RaeSuk menguncir rambut Jaejoong disisi kanan kiri kepalanya.

"Tapi cekalang Joongie melasa kepala Joongie milip kepala mbee...ada tanduknya Umma, hiks!" mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca melihat pantulan dirinya pada sebuah cermin rias yang sedang digenggam tangan mungilnya. Jaejoong ingin menangis melihat dua tanduk cilik di kepalanya yang melengkung mirip tanduk kambing.

"Aisshh... Siapa bilang mirip kepala mbee? Joongie justru kelihatan tambah cantik dan manis.." RaeSuk mengelus sayang pipi korbannya. Berharap si korban tidak menangis meraung-raung karena ulahnya barusan.

"Nah, sekarang Joongie main sama Yunho hyung saja ne. Hyung ada di kamar sedang belajar.."

"ne umma, Alaco.."

* * *

XXX

Dan disini lah Jaejoong sekarang. Berguling ria di ranjang Yunho dengan tumpukan mobil-mobilan dan robot plastik yang berceceran memenuhi single bed itu.

Jangan harap kalian akan menemukan kalimat 'Jaejoong sedang bermain boneka barbie'. Ingatlah kondisinya sekarang ada dimana?  
Yeah, kamar Yunho.  
Jadi, Yunho masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengoleksi boneka seksi itu hanya untuk mainan masa kecilnya.  
Yunho adalah laki-laki macho yang suka permainan anak laki-laki tulen.

"Hiyung, Joongie bocan!" Jaejoong melempar robot ultraman yang berukuran mini hingga mengenai punggung Yunho yang sejak tadi duduk diam menghadap laptop hitam yang berada di atas meja belajarnya.

"Tapi hyung sedang belajar, Joongie... Sebentar lagi ne?!"

"Hiyung ja'at! kalo begini lebih baik Joongie ikut Umma dan Appa caja ke cekolah Nuna.. Hiks!"

Oke, Yunho mengalah sekarang.  
Ia tidak mau Ibunya marah kalau tahu bocah favoritnya menangis gara-gara keinginan si bocah yang tidak di turuti.

"Ne, ne, ne Joongie.. ayo kita main! Joongie mau main apa? Tapi hyung mandi dulu sebentar ne, badan hyung lengket belum mandi." Jaejoong mengangguk imut. Air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembulnya berhenti seketika.

"Tapi hiyung mandinya jangan lama-lama ya!" Yunho nyengir sambil mengelap air mata dan ingus Jaejoong dengan tissu.

"Oke.. Hyung cuma sebentar kok."

Lima belas menit kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi dalam kondisi bugil plontos karena ternyata pemuda Jung itu lupa membawa handuk apalagi baju ganti.

Maklum saja, Yunho tadi buru-buru masuk tanpa persiapan.

"Hiyung~" kedua bola mata bulat Jaejoong cilik menatap tepat di kedua bola mata sipit Yunho.

"Kenapa Joongie?"

"Hiyung kok telanjang?"

"Hyung lupa bawa handuk.."

"Teluc itu benda apa hiyung?" Yunho mendelik horror melihat telunjuk mungil Jaejoong yang teracung mengarah ke bagian privasinya.

"Ah, em, ini junior!" jelas Yunho tenang-tenang saja. Dia pikir toh Jaejoong itu bocah cilik yang belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Juniol?"

Aigo~ Yunho merasa kata itu terlalu vulgar untuk seorang balita.

"Bukan, bukan, ini pisang!"

"Eoh? Picang?"

Wait, tunggu dulu! Miliknya kan lebih besar daripada pisang. No, no, no! Yunho tidak mau disamakan dengan buah yang satu itu.

"Aish,. Bukan pisang. Ini terong!"

"Telong?"

"Yeah, ini terong"

"Kenapa telong bentuknya begitu hiyung?" Memang dasarnya polos, balita itu serba ingin tahu dan penasaran.

"Karena ini adalah terong ajaib! Aish, sudahlah hyung mau pakai baju dulu." Yunho segera mengambil satu stel pakaian di lemari. Ia cuek bebek membiarkan mata polos Jaejoong terkontaminasi oleh adegan live porno akut di depannya.

"Jja, sekarang kita main. Joongie mau main apa heum?"

Jaejoong beringsut mendekati Yunho.  
"Joongie mau main telong ajaib caja hiyung~!"

* * *

**T. B. C**  
**Hehehe -_-v**

**See u next chap~**

* * *

Terima kasih buat my beloved readers yang sudah mau membaca dan memberikan reviewnya :)

**yunjae**  
**ahraya love henry **  
**3kjj **  
**3kjj **  
**sarang **  
**joongmax **  
**Guest **  
**bearnya jung **  
**Zen Ikkika **  
**jejeumma kyeopta **  
**Rara **  
**BunnyDevil16 **  
**ifa. **  
**missjelek **  
**Cho Sungkyu **  
**MinwooImitasi **  
**YunHolic **  
**Lady Ze **  
**jung jaema **  
**meotmeot **  
**Vivi**  
**and para silent readers :)**

Kritik dan saran kalian tetap ditunggu untuk perbaikan penulisan author yang masih amatir dan perlu banyak belajar lagi :)

Dan untuk yang meminta supaya tiap chapternya dipanjangin, author benar-benar minta maaf karena setiap chap sudah begini adanya ;)  
Ff ini sudah mencapai 6 chapter di fb author dan tiap chapternya masih pendek karena ini memang sengaja dibuat sebagai kumpulan cerita pendek :)  
Tapi, author akan berusaha untuk membuat lebih panjang lagi untuk chap-chap selanjutnya.. ^^

**Bear Hug**  
**ReDeviL9095**


	3. RIVAL?

**Title : Aigo?!**

**Author: ReDeviL9095**

**Cast:**  
**Jung Yunho 20 tahun**  
**Kim Jaejoong 4 tahun**  
**Kim Heechul 7 tahun (Yeoja)**  
**Shim Changmin 5 tahun**  
**Mr & Mrs Kim**  
**Mr & Mrs Jung**  
**[Cast lain akan menyusul sesuai jalannya cerita :)]**

**Genre: Chibi, Series, Serial, Random, Rancu(?), Humor**

**Warn: Ini adalah cerita pendek yang akan berbeda judul setiap chapternya.**

**Fic murni hasil imajinasi liar penulis semata..**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**Part C**

**Rival? **

Setelah hampir satu jam menenangkan Jaejoong yang menangis meraung-raung karena Yunnie hyungnya menolak diajak bermain 'telong ajaib', pasangan YunJae itu kini sedang duduk manis di taman kecil yang berada di dekat kompleks rumah mereka.

"Es creamnya enak ne, Joongie?"

"Ne, hiyung.. Enak Joongie cuka, hihihi..," Jaejoong mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki mungilnya di bawah bangku taman yang ia duduki.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengamuk mengacak-acak kamar miliknya karena ia tidak mau menuruti ajakan bermain bocah cilik itu?  
Untung saja Yunho segera menggendong kabur Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya.  
Bisa semaput dia jika RaeSuk tahu balita favoritnya menangis. Apalagi si balita menangis gara-gara terong.

Dan setelah tawari berbagai macam es cream akhirnya Jaejoong mau diam juga.

**XXX**

Sudah hampir dua jam lebih Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk manis di bangku taman sambil menikmati angin sore yang berhembus pelan.

Beberapa cup bekas es cream kini terlegak dalam kantong plastik yang sengaja Yunho sediakan untuk menampung sampah es cream Jaejoong yang berjumlah hampir selusin itu.

Bisa dikatakan si cilik cantik Jaejoong sengaja merampok Yunho untuk membelikannya sebelas es cream beda merk, beda rasa, namun berharga sama yaitu sama-sama mahal.

Yunho tidak mempermasalahkannya sungguh, jangankan selusin es cream. Segerobak es cream pun Yunho sanggup membelikannya. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah bagaimana jika si cantik unyu-unyu itu sakit gara-gara kebanyakan memakan yang dingin-dingin?

Oh tidak~  
Ia tidak mau saeng kesayangannya itu demam, diare, atau bisa saja muntah.

"Joongie~ es creamnya sudah ne! Jangan dimakan lagi, sisanya buat di rumah saja arraseo?!" rayu Yunho.

"Cileo, Joongie macih mau makan hiyung!"

"Aigo.. Tapi kalau nanti Joongie sakit perut bagaimana hayo?"

"Eh? Cakit?" mata bulat Jaejoong berkedip-kedip polos menatap Yunho.

"Ne.. Jika Joongie terlalu banyak makan es cream nanti Joongie bisa sakit dan tidak Umma Kim pasti akan melarang Hyung untuk membelikan Joongie es cream lagi.," papar Yunho dengan rayuan ala balita miliknya.

"Baiklah, cicanya dibawa ke lumah aja ne hiyung?!"

Yunho mengacak gemas poni Jaejoong. Bibir berbentuk hatinya terkekeh melihat dua kunciran 'tanduk mbee' Jaejoong dari hasil perbuatan ibunya siang tadi.

* * *

**XXX**

"Hallo cantik~" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara bocah laki-laki dari arah samping duduknya.

"Cantik nuguseyo eoh? Namanya siapa?" mata sipit Yunho melebar ketika melihat seorang bocah laki-laki kurus yang berdiri tepat disamping Jaejoong gembulnya.

Yupz, Jaejoong memang balita montok yang berkulit putih. Kontras sekali dengan bocah laki-laki asing yang menghampirinya itu. Oke lah kulitnya memang sama-sama putih, tapi tubuhnya benar-bemar kurus kering.

"Hey bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan heum?" bocah kurus itu menatap Yunho penasaran. Pasalnya Yunho ternyata tidak suka melihat bocah yang tidak jelas asal usulnya tersebut mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hyung, si cantik ini dongsaeng hyung ne?!" kata si bocah kurus sambil matanya melirik Jaejoong berbinar-binar.

Sementara Jaejoong sendiri, ia tetap cuek masa bodo mengabaikan sekelilingnya karena ia sedang sibuk mengemut es cream lolly yang masih tinggal setengah didalam mulutnya.

"Kau siapa eoh? Cilik-cilik sudah genit begitu?" Yunho menatap si bocah kurus penuh curiga.

"Namaku Changmin, hyung! Umur Minnie lima tahun. Minnie dan Umma serta Appa Minnie baru saja pindah kesini tadi malam.." tutur si bocah kurus yang ternyata bernama Changmin itu.

"Hyung kok tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minnie? si cantik ini dongsaeng hyung ne? Namanya siapa ya hyung? Aigo~ kenapa cantik diam saja padahal Minnie sudah mengajak cantik mengobrol sejak tadi?!" oke, ada beberapa kesimpulan yang Yunho dapatkan dari bocah kurus ini.

Pertama, namanya Changmin.  
kedua, si Changmin bocah kurus lima tahun ini tetangga barunya.  
Ketiga, Changmin itu cerewet.  
Keempat, Changmin itu genit.  
Dan kelima, Changmin itu naksir Jaejoong.

What the NGEK?!

"Hiyung, ec klim Joongie macih ada ani?" seruan Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatian Yunho.

"Sudah habis, Joongie. Bukankah tadi Joongie bilang kalau sisanya mau dibawa ke rumah saja?"

"Tapi hiyung, Joongie mau lagi.. Coalnya ec klimnya enak cih~"  
Rupanya Jaejoong tidak konsisten sodara-sodara. Yah, memang dasar bocah semenit ngomong A lalu menit berikutnya ganti ngomong B.

Melihat Jaejoong yang merajuk unyu sambil manyun-manyun. Mata Changmin yang sejak tadi sudah berbinar-binar jadi bertambah semakin cling-cling.

"Eoh? Cantik mau es cream ne?!"

Jaejoong melirik bocah asing yang baru ia sadari keberadaannya.

"Ne.," angguknya imut.

"Minnie mau kasih cantik es cream asal cantik mau jadi pacar Minnie, bagaimana?"

Seketika saja, Yunho terjungkal dari bangku taman.

"BWOH?"

* * *

**T B C**

Ini serial makin rancu :3  
Untuk yang berharap YunJae bakal main 'telong ajaib' sayang sekali author tidak dapat mengabulkannya XD

Karena kumpulan short fic ini sebenarnya fokus pada humor dan kehidupan harmonis hyung-dongsaeng. Jadi author tidak punya pikiran untuk mengetik yang mesum-mesum, yang pedo-pedo~ (cuma sedikit bumbu doang)

Tapi, ga tau juga kalo Jaejoong sudah dewasa nanti., bisa jadi Yunho malah melamarnya XD *eh?

thanks to for my beloved readers:

jaejae  
Jaejung Love  
Cho Sungkyu  
Guest  
yunjae  
Lady Ze  
Vivi  
min  
min  
yuezz4  
YunHolic  
jejeumma kyeopta  
shotix  
joongmax  
3kjj  
nanajunsu  
queen harkyu  
ahraya love henry  
Kyuhyuk07  
yoon HyunWoon  
zhe  
Neng  
PhantoMiRotiC  
princesssparkyu  
PhantoMiRotiC  
EMPEROR-NUNEO  
Guest  
jung jaema  
RedsXiah  
ifa. p. arunda  
artaulinata  
jae sekundes  
BunnyDevil16  
Guest  
yantiheenim

irengiovanny  
Minnie kyunnie pholepel  
And para Silent Readers :)

Ps: buat yang nanya akun Fb, author udah males main kesana.. tapi kalo twitter ada di Bio XD

**Bear Hug**

**ReDeviL9095**


	4. Kasmaran!

Title: Aigo?!

Cast:  
Jung Yunho 20 y.o  
Kim Jaejoong 4 y.o  
Shim Changmin 5 y.o  
Kim Junsu 4 y.o  
Kim Heechul 14 y.o (yeoja)

**(Ada perubahan untuk umur Heechul dari 7 tahun menjadi 14 tahun)**  
**Mian -_-v demi kepentingan cerita..**  
**#dzing**

Genre: Chibi, Series, Serial, Random, Rancu(?), Humor

Warn: Ini adalah cerita pendek yang akan berbeda judul setiap chapternya.

Fic murni hasil imajinasi liar penulis semata..

Happy reading~

* * *

**Part D**

**Kasmaran?!**

"Coongie-"

"Joongie, Cuie! Namaku Joongie bukan Coongie!" Jaejoong mendelik imut pada bocah manis bertubuh montok yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Isssh~ Namaku Suie bukan Cuie!"

"Joongie tahu, namamu memang Cuie, Kim Juncu!"

"Tuh kan Coongie calah mulu!"

Yah~ begitulah, jika Jaejoong cilik akan melafalkan kata 'S' menjadi 'C' berbeda dengan Junsu cilik yang melafalkan kata 'J' menjadi 'C'.. wajar saja bukan? Namanya juga bahasa balita. Mereka masih anak-anak. Lidahnya masih cadel. Dan Junsu maupun Jaejoong memiliki perbedaan yang unik dalam berbicara, seperti...

"Cu, gambalmu miling!"

"Eoh? Miying?"

R di lidah Jaejoong jadi L, R di lidah Junsu jadi Y. Benar-benar unik kan?!

"Memangnya itu gambal apa Cu?" Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap penasaran pada buku gambar Junsu. Hari ini Han songsaenim menyuruh mereka untuk menggambar buah dan sayuran.

"Suie gambay pisang.. kalo Coongie gambay apa?"

"Joongie menggambal telong, Cu."

"Kok teyong aneh begini?" telunjuk Junsu bergerak menunjuk gambar acak adul milik Jaejoong.

"Ini gambal telongnya Yunnie hiyung, Cu. Namanya telong ajaib!"

* * *

Kim Junsu adalah teman sebangku Jaejoong di sekolah TK 'AEGI GOM'. Junsu dan Jaejoong sama-sama memiliki tubuh gembul montok yang putih dan halus. Orang tua murid yang biasa pulang pergi mengantarkan atau menjemput pulang anak mereka pasti mengenal Jaejoong dan Junsu. Pasalnya dua bocah Kim itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran anak laki-laki.

"Coongie kau pulang dicemput siapa?"

"Yunnie hiyung.. Joongie pulang dijemput Yunnie hiyung lagi, Cu.." setelah memasukan alat-alat tulis ke dalam tas masing-masing, JaeSu pun berjalan bergandengan ke luar kelas dimana para orang tua murid sudah ramai menjemput anak-anaknya karena jam memang sudah menunjukan waktu pulang untuk pendidikan anak TK.

"Alow Mictel Kim!" Sapa Jaejoong sok bule pada ayah Junsu.

"Hallo juga cantik.." ayah Junsu mencubit pipi gembul Jaejoong gemas.

"Appa, umma kemana? Kenapa appa yang cemput Suie?" Junsu memeluk ayahnya sebentar.

"Umma sedang membuat kue di rumah, sayang. Jadi biar appa saja yang menjemput anak manis appa ini." Junsu bergelayut manja di kaki kanan ayahnya. Pipinya berwarna pink, ia malu sendiri disebut manis oleh sang appa.

"Ngomong-ngomong Joongie dijemput siapa nak?"

"Cama Yunnie hiyung, Mictel!"

"Yunnie belum dat-"

"Mian Joongie, hyung baru datang. Tadi hyung sedang membantu umma dulu." Yunho muncul tiba-tiba dengan nafas terengah. Kaos polonya basah karena keringat. Yunho memang datang menjemput Jaejoong dengan naik sepeda yang menjadi kendaraan pribadinya jika bukan untuk urusan serius. Well, bersepeda di sore hari untuk menjemput Jaejoong pulang sekolah jauh lebih seru daripada ia harus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Oke, karena Yunnie hyungnya sudah datang, kalau begitu kami duluan ne!" pamit ayah Junsu.

* * *

.

Jaejoong duduk manis di boncengan sepeda Yunho. Kaki-kaki mungil bersepatu putih belang biru miliknya bertengger di sisi kanan kiri pijakan sepeda yang sebelumnya memang sudah di modifikasi oleh Yunho sendiri untuk tempat kaki Jaejoong perpijak jika mereka sedang bersepeda ria.

Kedua tangan mungil Jaejoong melingkar di pinggang Yunho. Menggenggam erat kaos Yunnie hyungnya tanpa peduli jika kaos itu akan terlihat kusut nantinya.

Semilir angin sore meniupkan rambut jamur Jaejoong. Membuatnya bergerak-gerak lucu.

"Hiyung.,"

"Hmm?" Yunho menarik sedikit rem tangan sepeda tanpa berniat menghentikan laju sepeda itu sendiri. hanya memelankannya saja.

"Joongie lapal, hiyung!" adu Jaejoong.

"Lapar? Tapi di rumah sepertinya umma belum memasak. Umma Kim juga belum pulang. Bagaimana kalau hyung belikan Joongie makan di kedai saja?"

"Makan di kedai? Cekalang?"

"Ne, kalau Joongie mau nanti pas di pertigaan depan hyung belok ke jalanan pasar, otte?"

"Mau hiyung! Mau! Acik.. Kalau begitu nanti kita kencan ne hiyung?" Jaejoong mengusel-uselkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho. Membuat Yunho kegelian.

"Kencan?" tanya Yunho. Ia heran tentu saja. Dari mana Jaejoong belajar kata 'kencan'?

"Changminie bilang dia mau ngajak Joongie makan ec klim di kedai. Minnie bilang kalo makan beldua di kedai itu namanya kencan, hiyung!" tutur Jaejoong penuh kepolosan tanpa tahu jika si hyung sedang menghela napas sepanjang panjangnya napas.

'Si genit itu! Awas saja kau bocah ingusan!'

* * *

.

"Umma, Minnie ingusan!"

"Bagaimana kau tidak ingusan jika kemarin malam kau main bebek-bebekan selama tiga jam di bak mandi, Shim Changmin!"

Umma Shim menempelkan plester kompres di jidat anaknya.  
"Kenapa kau ini bandel sekali, eum?"

"Min tidak bandel umma, Min cuma lincah!" bela Changmin dengan suara serak. Shim kecil ini sedang berbaring tak berdaya di kamarnya karena terserang flu.

"Kau tau Minnie? Ternyata punya anak terlalu cerdas ada enak dan tidak enaknya juga!" mulut lebar Changmin mengerucut mendengar perkataan sang umma.

"Mmmm umma.."

"Ne?"

"Umma tahu Joongie ani?"

Umma Shim mengerutkan keningnya.  
"Joongie anaknya keluarga Kim?"

"Ne, Kim Jaejoong"

"Kenapa memangnya? Minnie sudah berteman dengan Joongie?"

"Sudah umma. Menurut umma Joongie cantik tidak?"

"HAH?" anaknya bilang apa tadi?

"Joongie cantik kan umma?" ulang Changmin dengan nada malu-malu.

"YA! jangan bilang kau naksir Joongie. Aigo Minnie sayang.. Kau itu masih kecebong. Tidak boleh pacaran!" umma Shim mendeathglare anaknya dengan mata mendelik.

"Min tidak naksir Joongie kok umma, Min cuma kasmaran!"

* * *

**T B C**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau mengikuti dan membaca cerita ini :)

Untuk kedepannya author tidak janji untuk bisa update cepat lagi.. mian ne?! mood yang timbul tenggelam dan kerjaan yang menunggu kadang bikin pikiran author jadi tumpang tindih tidak karuan -_-

Thanks to for my beloved readers:  
**Lady Ze**  
** OhSooYeol**  
** yoon HyunWoon**  
** ahraya love henry**  
** zhe**  
** Cho Sungkyu**  
** danactebh**  
** princesssparkyu**  
** jejeumma kyeopta**  
** Hana - Kara**  
** shotix**  
** 3kjj**  
** PhantoMiRotiC**  
** EMPEROR-NUNEO**  
** jae sekundes**  
** Jungyunjae**  
** nanajunsu**  
** BunnyDevil16**  
** min**  
** jung jaema**  
** Minnie kyunnie pholepel**  
** meotmeot**  
** meotmeot**  
** YunHolic**  
** Kyuhyuk07**  
** RedsXiah**  
** minwooimitasi**  
** minwooimitasi**  
** Guest**  
** ifa. p. arunda**  
** artaulinata**  
** dan para silent readers :)**

Untuk yang bertanya Joongie itu namja apa yeoja?  
**Joongie itu namja, yang yeoja disini cuma Heechul :)**

Dan untuk yang bertanya fb author,  
Author udah males ke fb.. Cuma punya twitter ReDeviL9095  
Kalau ada yang mau berteman boleh kok :) dengan senang hati, mention aja ntar author follback~

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian ;)  
Kritik, saran dan masukan selalu author tunggu untuk perbaikan tulisan author yang masih amatiran :)

Bear Hug  
ReDeviL9095


	5. Pacal!

**Title: Aigo?!**

**Cast:**  
**Jung Yunho 20 y.o**  
**Kim Jaejoong 4 y.o**  
**Shim Changmin 5 y.o**  
**Kim Junsu 4 y.o**  
**Kim Heechul 14 y.o (yeoja)**

**(Ada perubahan untuk umur Heechul dari 7 tahun menjadi 14 tahun)**  
**Mian -_-v demi kepentingan cerita..**  
**#dzing**

**Genre: Chibi, Series, Serial, Random, Rancu(?), Humor**

**Warn: Ini adalah cerita pendek yang akan berbeda judul setiap chapternya.**

**Fic murni hasil imajinasi liar penulis semata..**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

.

**Part E**

**Pacal?**

Rumah keluarga Kim terletak pas di tengah-tengah dengan sisi kanan adalah rumah keluarga Jung dan di sisi kiri adalah rumah keluarga Shim.

Kompleks perumahan yang mereka tinggali memang tidak termasuk dalam kelas elit. Rumah-rumah sederhana mereka adalah bangunan minimalis yang terdiri dari dua kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu.

Keluarga Jung sudah cukup lama menempati rumah mereka.. Ayah Yunho adalah seorang manajer pemasaran di salah satu perusahaan otomotif di kawasan industri kota Seoul. Ibu Yunho, Jung RaeSuk hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang terkadang menerima pesanan order kue kering sebagai pekerjaan isengnya. Yunho adalah anak tunggal keluarga Jung. Ia tidak memiliki adik atau kakak. Itu lah sebabnya ayah dan ibu Yunho sangat ketat mengawasi pergaulan Yunho. Yunho jarang keluar rumah walau untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah seperti membantu mengantarkan kue kue kering ibunya ke rumah-rumah para pelanggan atau pun mengajak bermain Jaejoong.

Yunho adalah mahasiswa tekhnik di salah satu universitas swasta di Seoul. Bisa di katakan Yunho cukup pandai dalam urusan pelajaran. Ia senang mengurung diri di kamarnya hanya untuk berkencan dengan setumpuk buku-buku tebal yang tersusun rapi di rak besar dalam sudut kamar tidurnya.

Sementara keluarga Kim datang menempati rumah di sebelah keluarga Jung adalah ketika Kim Heechul nunanya Jaejoong masuk Junior High School.

Ayah Jaejoong adalah seorang dokter bedah di rumah sakit besar. Dan ibunya adalah seorang suster di rumah sakit itu.

Karena kesibukan ayah dan ibu Jaejoong sebagai petugas medis kadang kala menjadikan si bungsu Joongie ini kesepian dan mengungsi ke rumah Yunho. Apalagi sejak Heechul tinggal di asrama puteri di sekolahnya Jaejoong jadi tidak mempunyai teman bermain lagi.

Heechul memang sering pulang ke rumah pada akhir pekan atau masa liburan. Tapi menurut Jaejoong cilik, nunanya itu sekarang sudah berubah. Heechul jadi genit dan tukang pesolek. Heechul juga sering jejeritan tidak jelas jika melihat remaja laki-laki tampan. Jaejoong tentu saja menjadi risih sendiri melihat tingkah ajaib kakak perempuannya itu.

Beruntunglah karena ternyata Jung RaeSuk, ibu Yunho sangat menyayangi Jaejoong dan memanjakannya. Jadi ayah dan ibu Jaejoong tidak akan khawatir untuk menitipkan anak bungsunya pada keluarga Jung.

Lain keluarga Jung dan keluara Kim, lain pula dengan keluarga Shim yang paru pindah seminggu yang lalu.

Pasangan Shim itu ternyata sama-sama berprofesi sebagai guru di Senior High School. Jika ayah Changmin adalah guru matematika maka ibu Changmin adalah guru fisika.

Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Changmin juga adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Ayah dan ibu Changmin baru menikah delapan tahun yang lalu, dan mereka di karunia putra jenius berumur lima tahun yang terkadang kejeniusannya malah berubah menjadi bencana.

.

* * *

"Umma Jung... Kenapa Yunnie hiyung kalo mandi lama cekali?"

"Itu karena hyungmu akan menghabisan sebotol sabun cair untuk menggosok tubuhnya, Joongie sayang~"

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Yunho sudah berjanji akan mengajak Jaejoong membeli crayon dan buku gambar karena crayon Jaejoong sudah banyak yang patah akibat rebutan dengan Junsu saat mewarnai gambar terong dan pisang mereka kemarin.

"Benalkah? Ih, Yunnie hiyung pembolocan. Joongie caja hemat kalo mandi cuma pake cabun cedikit." RaeSuk terkikik geli mendengar Jaejoong mendengus bak orang dewasa.

"Em, Joongie. Menurut Joongie Yunnie hyung tampan ani?" pancing umma Yunho.

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Yunnie hyung tampan kan? Cocok sama Joongie yang cantik ne?!"

"Apa maksudnya? Umma berencana menjadikanku pedofil begitu?" Yunho tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan celana jeans hitam yang melekat di kakinya, kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua menempel di badan kekar miliknya, dan sepasang sepatu sport berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Yeah, penampilan yang cukup santai hanya untuk mengajak jalan-jalan seorang balita.

"Umma berani bertaruh kalau baby Joongie pasti akan tumbuh menjadi remaja manis yang cantik. Saat kau besar nanti semua teman laki-lakimu pasti akan mengejar-ngejarmu, Joongie sayang." Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti maksud umma Jung hanya cuek bebek saja seraya melangkahkan kaki mungilnya mendekati Yunho.

"Dan saat Joongie sedang mekar nanti, kau sudah menjadi ahjusi-ahjusi Yunho-ah. Hahahaha" lanjut RaeSuk sengaja mengkompori anaknya.

"Umma Jung ngomong apa cih hiyung?" tangan mungil Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung kemeja Yunho.

"Umma sedang melantur Joongie, sayang. Kkajja kita segera pergi!" Yunho membopong Jaejoong dalam gendongan tangan kekar miliknya, berlalu begitu saja melewati umma Jung yang mencak-mencak tidak terima.

"YA! Jung Yunho! Umma sumpahin kau akan mengejar-ngejar Joongie nanti!"

.

* * *

Yunho sweat drop ria ketika melihat tangan mungil Jaejoong mengambil buku gambar, crayon, pensil, penghapus yang semua berwarna pink dan bercorak Chibi Maruko Chan.

Aish! Jinjja!  
Bukankah itu barang-barang berbau perempuan?

"Joongie, kenapa Joongie mengambil yang gambar Chibi Maruko Chan? Yang gambar Ultraman atau Power Rangers kan lebih bagus!" usul Yunho berusaha merayu si cilik untuk kembali pada selera laki-laki.

"Tapi Ultlamen cama Powel Lenjel tidak unyu, hiyung. Joongie lebih cuka Chibi Maluko Chan!" Yunho pun pasrah saja. Ia biarkan Jaejoong memilih sesuka hatinya.

"Hiyung?"

"Hm?"

"Joongie boleh beli ini tidak hiyung?" Jaejoong menunjuk pensil merah dengan kepala Gundam di ujung atas pensil itu.

"Boleh saja...tapi bukannya tadi Joongie sudah mengambil pensil? Joongie mau beli dua ne?"

"Ne hiyung. Ini pencil mau Joongie kacih buat Minnie!"

"BWOH?" Jaejoong terlonjak mendengar Yunho tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"Hiyung kenapa cih?"

"Joongie bilang apa tadi? Pensil itu buat Minnie?" kepala Jaejoong mengangguk-anguk lucu.

"Kenapa Joongie perhatian sekali pada Minnie? Memangnya Minnie siapa?" sinis Yunho.

"Itu kalena Minnie itu pacal Joongie, hiyung!"

* * *

**T. B. C**

Aloha~ miss me?  
/dilempar sendal/

Oke author minta maaf untuk update lama dan posting tanpa edit ini -,-v  
Author lagi sibuk dan pikiran author lagi tumpang tindih gara-gara masalah kerjaan yang malang melintang TT_TT

Bear hug for my beloved readers:  
**yoon HyunWoon**  
**princesssparkyu**  
**bearnya jung**  
**Willow Aje Kim**  
**diya1013**  
**Guest**  
**3kjj**  
**OhSooYeol**  
**min**  
**ifa. p. arunda**  
**zhe**  
**Lady Ze**  
**PhantoMiRotiC**  
**jejeumma kyeopta**  
**YunHolic**  
**HeroKittyJae**  
**yantiheenim**  
**yantiheenim**  
**EMPEROR-NUNEO**  
**Minnie kyunnie pholepel**  
**meotmeot**  
**nanajunsu**  
**joongmax**  
**Redballons9096**  
**JungJaema**  
**Kyuhyuk07**  
**Hana - Kara**  
**shotix**  
**shotix**  
**Ristinok137**  
**Ristinok137**  
**Ristinok137**  
**Ristinok137**  
**KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny**  
**JungSooAh**  
**MinwooImitasi**  
**Dennis Park**  
**and para Silent Readers :)**

Love U~

Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu untuk perbaikan tulisan author yang masih amatiran :)

**ReDeviL9095**


	6. Chapter 6 : KESELEK!

Title:** Aigo?!**

**Cast:**  
**Jung Yunho 20 y.o**  
**Kim Jaejoong 4 y.o**  
**Shim Changmin 5 y.o**  
**Kim Junsu 4 y.o**  
**Kim Heechul 14 y.o (yeoja)**

**(Ada perubahan untuk umur Heechul dari 7 tahun menjadi 14 tahun)**  
**Mian -_-v demi kepentingan cerita..**  
**#dzing**

**Genre: Chibi, Series, Serial, Random, Rancu(?), Humor**

**Warn: Ini adalah cerita pendek yang akan berbeda judul setiap chapternya.**

**Fic murni hasil imajinasi liar penulis semata..**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

* * *

**Part F**

**Keselek?**

Changmin menggandeng tangan kanan Jaejoong cilik dalam genggamannya. Kedua bocah itu sedang bermain di halaman rumah keluarga Kim.

"Minnie~ kita mau main apa?" tanya Jaejoong. Mata bulatnya menatap mata si cilik Changmin.

"Nado molla, bagaimana kalau kita kencan saja sambil membeli es cream. Bukankah kita ini pacaran?"

"Ah iya, Joongie lupa. Hihihi~" Bocah cantik itu tidak sadar kalau dia sedang menjadi bahan modus.

Semuanya berawal ketika Jaejoong diajak ibunya menjenguk Changmin yang sedang deman karena flu kemarin.

Saat itu Jaejoong berkata bahwa Changmin harus cepat sembuh supaya mereka bisa bermain bersama lagi. Lantas dengan akal bulus setan cilik milik Changmin, Changmin berkata bahwa ia akan segera sembuh kalau Jaejoong mau jadi pacarnya.

Jaejoong yang pada dasarnya adalah bocah polos yang belum mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa berkata 'iya' saja. Toh dalam pikiran lugunya ia memang berharap Changmin tidak sakit lama-lama.

Poor Jaejoongie~

* * *

.

**Taman kompleks**

Mata sipit Yunho membulat ketika melihat dua bocah mungil sedang duduk saling berdempetan di bangku taman yang berada di sekitar kompleks perumahan mereka.

Jung RaeSuk-ibu Yunho-baru saja menyuruh dirinya untuk membeli gula dan susu bubuk di mini market depan gang. Namun saat perjalan pulang tanpa sengaja sepasang mata cokelat milik Yunho melihat pemandangan dua balita sedang pacaran.

Jaejoong duduk manis seraya mengunyah biskuit yang dibelikan Changmin barusan.  
Sebenarnya Jaejoong lebih senang jika Changmin membelikannya es cream bukan biskuit. Tapi apa mau dikata jika kedai milik paman penjual es cream ternyata hari ini tidak berjualan.

Jadi, daripada gagal kencan lebih baik Changmin mengandeng Jaejoong menghampiri toko kecil yang menjajakan makanan ringan di sebelah kedai es cream tersebut. Dan setelahnya disinilah mereka, duduk manis di bangku taman sambil balapan makan biskuit.

"Uang Minnie banyak, ne?!" Jaejoong menunjuk kantong celana Changmin yang mengembung karena berisi koin recehan.

"Ini adalah tabungan Minnie. Tadi pagi Minnie sengaja mengobok-obok celengan babi Minnie supaya Minnie bisa kencan dan mentraktir Joongie jajan." Jelas Changmin dengan nada bangga khas bocah.

"Joongie~ sedang apa kau disini eoh?" dua bocah itu menoleh melihat sumber suara.

Tampak Yunho tengah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan menenteng satu plastik kresek besar berwarna kuning.

"Yunnie hiyung!" Jaejoong mengangkat pantat ciliknya dari bangku taman yang di duduki. Ia bangkit berjalan menghampiri Yunho.

"Apa yang sedang Joongie lakukan disini, sayang?" Tanya Yunho lembut. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak membawa belanjaan bergerak pelan mengelus rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Joongie sedang kencan denganku hyung!" ceplos Changmin. Yunho dapat melihat Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kenapa hyung datang dan mengganggu kencan kami?" lanjut si cilik Shim menatap Yunho tidak suka.

"Hyung tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat kalian disini.." Yunho mencoba membela dirinya. Ia tahu Changmin memang sedikit sinis padanya. Changmin bersikap demikian juga karena ulah Yunho yang selalu berusaha melarang Jaejoong untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Changmin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu hyung pergi saja sana! Hyung cuma mau lewat kan? Sana hus hus hus jangan ganggu kami mau kencan!" Mata bulat Jaejoong memandang bergantian pada Changmin dan Yunho.

"Kenapa Minnie bilang begitu cama Yunnie hiyung? Minnie tidak boleh kacal cama olang yang lebih tua!" mulut belepotan biskuit si cantik Kim itu manyun-manyun imut menasehati Changmin layaknya ibu-ibu cilik.

"Tapi kita sedang kencan, Joongie!" rengek Changmin.

"Kalau begitu kita kencannya ajak Yunnie hiyung caja ne?!"

"Yah! Mana bisa begitu? Minnie tidak mau." Yunho memutar bola matanya. Aish jinjja! si cilik Shim ini ternyata selain genit juga manjanya tidak ketulungan.

* * *

.

Setelah berhasil memaksa Jaejoong dan Changmin pulang, Yunho kini sedang frustasi berat menghadapi tingkah laku Changmin yang ajaib.

Oke, dua bocah cilik itu sekarang sedang di kurung di dalam kamar Yunho karena ibu Yunho sedang membuat kue dan tidak mau diganggu oleh serangan setan cilik yang bisa meledakan dapurnya kapan saja.

"Oi~ Minchang! Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih?" Yunho kesal bukan main melihat Changmin berguling-guling ria di kasurnya. Jika cuma sekedar gelundangan sih tidak apa-apa, yang jadi masalahnya adalah Changmin gelindingan sambil ngemil.

What the?! Tentu saja rempah-rempah snack dan biskuit dari mulut lebar Changmin berjatuhan di sprei dan selimut milik Yunho.

Aish.. Sepertinya setelah setan ini pulang nanti Yunho harus bersusah payah membersihkan tempat tidurnya.

"Namaku Changmin, bukan Minchang! Dasar gorila bodoh!"

Mwo? Apa katanya?  
"Siapa yang kau bilang gorila bodoh eoh?" Yunho bangkit dari sofa tunggal yang ia duduki. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi duduk manis di pangkuan Yunho sekarang berdiri merengut tidak suka. Pasalnya ia sedang asik mengemut permen lemon sambil melihat Yunho hyung membaca komik Naruto.

"Sini kau setan cilik!" Changmin kelojotan di atas ranjang ketika Yunho berusaha menarik kaki kanannya.

"YAH! Yah! Yah! Mau apa kau gorila bodoh? Joongie...tolong Minnie!"

Jaejoong yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun bergegas mendekati ranjang tempat Yunho menindas Changmin.

"Cilik-cilik genit, ganjen, manja, rakus! Dengan sifatmu yang begitu kau mau menjadi pacar Joongie, huh? Sebaiknya kau berdiri di depan cermin dulu sana!" Sebagai hyung yang baik, tentu saja Yunho tidak mau jika Joongie punya pacar seperti Changmin.

Yeah, Yunho sangat menyayangi saeng ciliknya itu. Wajar saja Yunho jadi bersikap protektif dan posesif kepada siapa saja yang berani naksir Jaejoong, karena Yunho tahu** Joongie itu imut Changmin itu amit.**

"Uhuk! u-uhuk... Ohok! OHOK.." Yunho dan Changmin menoleh mendengar Jaejoong terbatuk keras.

Pipi gembulnya memerah. Mata bulatnya mengeluarkan air mata. Rupanya Jaejoong keselek permen lemon yang sedang diemutnya.

Sebenarnya tadi Jaejoong berniat berbicara untuk menyahut panggilan Changmin. Tapi yang terjadi malah ia tidak sengaja menelan permen bulat yang masih berukuran besar di dalam mulutnya. Alhasil kini permen itu nyangkut di tenggorokan Jaejoong.

"Astaga! Joongie.. Baby...ottokhe?" Yunho kalang kabut memeluk Jaejoong yang masih mangap-mangap sambil menangis.

"Minggir hyung! Biar Minnie saja yang menolong Joongie." Changmin menarik Jaejoong mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua tangan Changmin menangkup kanan kiri pipi Jaejoong.

Pelan..pelan...pelan Changmin mendekatkan mulutnya pada mulut Jaejoong yang masih mangap-mangap.

Melihat gelagat Changmin yang mencurigakan Yunho pun refleks menarik leher kaos bagian belakang Changmin yang membuat si kecil Shim itu hampir saja tercekik.

"WOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" mata sipit Yunho melotot memandang Changmin penuh emosi.

"Apanya hyung? Minnie cuma mau menyedot mulut Joongie supaya permennya keluar!" tutur Changmin dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"MWO?"

* * *

**T. B. C**

Hehehe ^^v

miss me?

/dilempar panci/

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca karya author :)

terima kasih untuk readers yang masih mengikuti serial chibi ini ;)

bear hug to my beloved:

**Dennis Park**  
**YunHolic**  
**princesssparkyu**  
**meotmeot**  
**meotmeot**  
**Lady Ze**  
**3kjj**  
**Minnie kyunnie pholepel**  
**EMPEROR-NUNEO**  
**bearnya jung**  
**joongmax**  
**snowy. mochi**  
**JungJaema**  
**MinwooImitasi**  
**shotix**  
**min**  
**Kyuhyuk07**  
**Hana - Kara**  
**yoshiKyu**  
**danactebh**  
**yoon HyunWoon**  
**OhSooYeol**  
**KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny**  
**jejeumma kyeopta**  
**Cho Sungkyu**  
**Dennis Park**  
**Willow Aje Kim**  
**lee sunri hyun**  
**bumkeyk**  
**nanajunsu**  
**CuteCat88**  
**Guest**  
**diya1013**  
**Casshipper Jung**  
**Casshipper Jung**  
**Casshipper Jung**  
**Casshipper Jung**  
**Casshipper Jung**  
**Casshipper Jung**  
**Elzha luv changminnie**  
**jae sekundes**

review kalian selalu menjadi semangat tersendiri buat author :*

Seperti biasa kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu untuk perbaikan tulisan author yang masih amatiran~ :)

TERIMA KASIH ^^

**ReDeviL9095**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Aigo?!**

**Cast:**  
**Jung Yunho 20 y.o**  
**Kim Jaejoong 4 y.o**  
**Shim Changmin 5 y.o**  
**Kim Junsu 4 y.o**  
**Park Yoochun 25 y.o**  
**Kim Heechul 14 y.o (yeoja)**  
**Tan Hangeng 20 y.o**

(Ada perubahan untuk umur Heechul dari 7 tahun menjadi 14 tahun)  
Mian -_-v demi kepentingan cerita..  
#dzing

**Genre: Chibi, Series, Serial, Random, Rancu(?), Humor**

**Warn: Ini adalah cerita pendek yang akan berbeda judul setiap chapternya.**

Fic murni hasil imajinasi liar penulis semata..

Happy reading~

* * *

.

**Part G**

Setelah insiden keselek permen minggu lalu, Jaejoong sekarang trauma pada segala sesuatu yang berubungan dengan emut mengemut.  
Jangankan mengemut permen, baru ditawari permen saja Jaejoong sudah menjerit-jerit tidak suka.

Dan ternyata Kim Umma lah yang paling khawatir dengan trauma yang Jaejoong alami. Pasalnya benda(?)yang diemut kan bukan hanya permen saja.

Eits, kalian jangan berpikiran yang 'iya-iya' dulu. benda yang dimaksud ibu Jaejoong adalah benda berbentuk bulat kecil-kecil yang selalu Jaejoong konsumsi setiap tiga hari sekali sebagai vitamin dan suplemen anak-anak.  
Dan benda itu biasa Jaejoong sebut dengan nama 'pelmen pitamin'.

"Chulie.., hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan kan? Bagaimana kalau kau temani Jaejoong saja bermain di rumah keluarga Jung? Umma dan Appa baru saja mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Pihak rumah sakit bilang disana akan ada acara penyuluhan mendadak yang harus dihadiri oleh para dokter dan suster senior.." tutur Kim Umma kepada putrinya. Kebetulan akhir pekan ini adalah jadwal Heechul pulang dari asrama.

"Ne Umma, gwenchana. Umma dan Appa berangkat duluan saja.. Nanti biar Chulie yang mengunci pintu sebelum main ke rumah Jung Umma..,"

"Kau harus berjanji pada Umma untuk tidak bersikap semaunya disana, arraseo? Terakhir kali kau berkunjung kesana Umma dengar kau menjajali semua kosmetik Jung Umma dan meriasnya pada wajah Jaejoong.,"

"Itu karena pada saat itu Chulie dan Joongie sedang main salon-salonan, Umma!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu.. Bukankah itu sama saja kalian sudah mengacak-acak barang-barang Jung Umma heum?"

"Ne Umma, mian.. Chulie janji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi."

"Nah, ini baru anak Umma yang paling cantik."

* * *

XXX

Dua orang laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai mahasiswa itu tengah duduk manis di lantai kamar milik Yunho.

Owh~ rupanya hari ini Yunho sengaja mengajak temannya untuk menjalani kencan ganda di rumah keluarga Jung. Asyik bukan? Double date dengan teman dekatmu sendiri?

Sudah sejak tadi Yunho terlihat sangat mesra dengan buku tebal miliknya. Dielus dan dibelai dengan sangat manis..  
Awww~ betapa sayangnya yunho pada kekasih(buku)NYA.

Pemandangan yang sama pun dapat ditangkap dari laki-laki si teman Yunho.  
Sejak tadi laki-laki itu tidak pernah bosan memandangi pacar(laptop)NYA.

Tidak berlebihkan kan?  
Yunho dan temannya itu sengaja memilih materi kampus sebagai gebetan yang wajib dikencani setiap akhir pekan daripada memilih seorang wanita.

Bukan masalah mereka senang menjomblo atau mereka tidak laku. Mereka malah memiliki paras tampan yang bisa memikat beberapa wanita sekaligus. Tapi mereka sendirilah yang memilih untuk tidak menjalani hubungan percintaan dan hanya fokus terhadap kuliah saja.

Setidaknya, mereka punya pikiran yang sama yaitu "kesuksesan bisa mendatangkan wanita, namun wanita bisa mendatangkan kebangkrutan". Benar-benar pikiran yang realistis.

"Hankyung-ah.. Kau sudah mengedit bagian yang ini?" tanya Yunho pada temannya.

"Sudah.. Semuanya sudah diedit hanya tinggal mengeprintnya saja, Yun!" jawab teman Yunho dengan logat Korea yang agak kaku.

Namanya adalah Tan Hangeng. Dia pemuda China yang sengaja datang ke Korea untuk menimba ilmu dan kuliah disini. Latar belakang Yunho dan Hangeng yang sama-sama sebagai anak tunggal dalam keluarga menjadikan mereka sangat klop dan bisa bersahabat hanya dalam waktu perkenalan singkat saja.

Keduanya sama-sama senang menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar karena mereka sadar tanggung jawab sebagai si tunggal harus bisa menjadikan mereka kebanggaan untuk orangtua.

Hangeng yang biasa dipanggil Hankyung dalam logat orang Korea menempati daerah sekitar kampus sebagai rumah sementaranya. Ia sengaja menyewa sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil yang cukup untuk ia tempati sendirian.

Yunho dan Hangeng sangat menjunjung tinggi yang namanya kemandirian. Itulah alasan kenapa mereka lebih senang menyelasaikan pekerjaan secepat mungkin jika memang kita memiliki cukup waktu untuk melakukannya.

"Yunho~ kalian sudah kelar belum belajarnya? Joongie sudah datang dan ia mencarimu sejak tadi!" teriak Jung Umma dari balik pintu kamar Yunho.

"Sudah Umma.. Kami sedang membereskan buku-buku dulu. Nanti kalau kami sudah selesai merapikan aku akan segera keluar dan menemui Joongie!" jawab Yunho dengan berteriak juga.

"Joongie itu nugu Yun?" Hangeng yang sedang memasukan laptop ke dalam tas miliknya menoleh menatap Yunho.

"Dia adik laki-lakiku yang paling cantik!"

* * *

XXX

"Hiyung kemana caja cih? Joongie cudah lama nungguin hiyung campe lumutan,. ugh!" rajuk Jaejoong dengan wajah ditekuk.

Si unyu ini tengah berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamar Yunho dengan Heechul yang berdiri bersedekap disebelahnya.

Pasalnya bocah cilik nan mungil itu sudah hampir dua jam berada di rumah keluarga Jung tapi setiap kali ia hendak menemui hyung tersayangnya itu, Jung Umma selalu melarang dengan alasan Yunho hyung sedang belajar dan tidak boleh diganggu.

"Mian Joongie, Hyung tadi sedang sibuk belajar!"

"Sudahlah Saeng, yang penting kan sekarang Joongie sudah bertemu dengan Yunho Oppa.." timpal Heechul menengahi.

"Allaceo, tapi lain kali kalo hiyung belajalnya lama lagi Joongie lebih baik ikut ne?! Joongie janji tidak akan mengganggung hiyung acal Joongie bica cama hiyung di dalam cana.." telunjuk mungil Jaejoong menunjuk kamar Yunho.

Bukan maksud Jaejoong genit ingin dekat-dekat Yunho, tapi jujur saja bocah mungil itu lebih memilih duduk manis menemani Yunho belajar daripada harus menjadi korban 'permak' Ibu Yunho dan Nunanya sendiri.

Betapa Heechul dan RaeSuk sangat gemas mendandani Jaejoong menjadi se-unyu mungkin sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

"Annyeong Joongie~"  
Jaejoong menoleh menatap Hangeng yang memang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Yunho.

"Eoh? Nuguceo?" tanya si cilik Kim sambil memandang Yunho seolah meminta jawaban pada hiyungnya itu.

"Ah, ne kenalan dulu sama Hankyung hyung.. Dia adalah teman Yunnie hyung.." jawab Yunho yang di balas Hangeng dengan melambaikan tanggannya pada Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Kyungie hiyung, namaku Kim Jaejoongie.. Joongie adalah caeng Yunnie hiyung yang paling unyu.. Hihihi~"

Yunho dan Hangeng terkikik geli mendengar salam pekenalan Jaejoong.

"Kalo ini, ini adalah Nuna Joongie.. Namanya Chulie Nuna.. Nuna Joongie cantik cekali, tapi cayang dia centil!"

DHUAR!

Heechul yang sejak tadi mesem-mesem tidak jelas sekarang mendelik horror pada Jaejoong.  
Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mendadak bermulut petasan seperti itu?

"Halah~ bocah tahu apa sih? Jangan didengar Oppa, Joongie memang suka bercanda.." Heechul membela diri. Terang saja dia tidak mau pamornya berantakan seketika hanya gara-gara ucapan adiknya.

"Benal kok, Hiyung! Chulie Nuna itu centil dan genit kalo liat hiyung-hiyung tampan!"

Yunho yang tidak mau melihat kepala Heechul semakin berasap segera menarik Jaejoong dalam gendongannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Hangeng dan Heechul yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho.

"Joongie yakin cebental lagi Nuna pacti akan melayu Kyungie Hiyung!" adu Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Kenapa Joongie berkata seperti itu heum?" Yunho mengecup poni Jaejoong yang sekarang sejajar dengan wajahnya karena kedua tangan si cantik unyu itu memeluk erat lehernya.

"Coalnya Joongie bocan cama kelakuan Nuna yang milip cama tante-tante gilang!"

Demi apapun, rasanya Yunho ingin tertawa sejadi-jadinya.  
Oh My Bear~  
Sebenarnya tadi pagi Kim Umma mengasih makan apa pada Jaejoong?  
Kenapa anak bungsunya mendadak menjadi ajaib begini?

* * *

Jam menunjuk pukul dua siang hari  
di Korea Selatan. Waktu yang pada sebagian orang dijadikan sebagai jam tidur siang meski hanya sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan kerja tubuh yang sudah aktif sejak pagi tadi.

"Uchun Samchon, Suie bosan! Suie mau main ke yumah Coongie boleh ani?" Junsu bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Yoochun yang sedang duduk selonjoran di ruang keluarga Kim.

Park Yoochun adalah anak sulung kakaknya Ibu Junsu yang tinggal di Amerika. Sekarang di usianya yang sudah dua puluh lima tahun, Yoochun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea dan mengelola cabang bisnis Ayahnya yang berada Busan.

"Tapi Samchon sedang malas, Junchan sayang~ lain kali saja ne kita mainnya. Samchon lelah mau istirahat dulu.."

Junsu menyelonong pergi begitu saja meninggalkan si Samchon jidat lebar.  
Bocah itu sebenarnya sangat kesal pada Yoochun.. Yoochun tidak mau mengantar dirinya ke rumah Jaejoong tapi Yoochun itu juga tidak mau menemani dirinya bermain.. Aih~ padahal Junsu sedang kesepian.

Kenapa juga Umma dan Appanya tidak mengajak Junsu ikut berbelanja saja tetapi malah menitipkan dirinya pada si Paman tukang tidur ini.

"Aish~ Suie bosan, ukh! Apa sebaiknya Suie peygi sendiyi saja ke yumah Coongie yah?!"

* * *

XXX

Hangeng sudah pamit pulang dari rumah Yunho sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dengan diantar oleh mobil Yunho karena Hangeng bertandang kesana tidak membawa kendaraan.

Saat ini tampak Heechul tengah serius belajar merajut pada Jung Umma. Rencananya, remaja putri itu sedang berusaha keras merajut syal merah muda yang berniat ingin ia pakai ketika musim dingin tiba nanti.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang Chulie sudah pintar ne..." puji Ibu Yunho ketika ia melihat hasil rajut Heechul yang lumayan rapi.

"Hehehe, gomawo Umma... Chulie senang akhirnya Chulie tidak usah membeli syal di butik Bibi Lee yang mahal itu.."

Jung Umma tersenyum lebar. Ah~ betapa manisnya melihat remaja putri yang sedang mekar.  
Heechul sangat cantik walau kadang wajah cantiknya itu sering jutek dan judes jika sedang mengamuk.

"Umma, apa nanti Joongie juga bica melajut cyal cepelti Chulie nuna?" Jaejoong ikut nimbrung.

"Tentu saja bisa, sayang~ Umma yakin hasil rajut Joongie nanti pasti akan terlihat bagus.." Jung Umma melambaikan tangannya, isyarat agar Jaejoong mendekat dan duduk di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menyebrangi Heechul yang duduk di karpet ruang keluarga rumah Yunho.  
Beberapa gulungan wol tampak menggelinding di sana-sini.  
Sementara posisi Heechul sendiri tengah duduk bersadar pada bawahan sofa yang diatasnya tengah diduduki oleh Jung Umma.

"Benalkah? Joongie ingin melajut buat Yunnie hiyung~"

Jung Umma membantu Jaejoong yang kini tengah memanjat di pangkuannya.

"Eoh? Buat Yunnie hiyung?" tanya Ibu Yunho seraya membenahi posisi Jaejoong yang menyandarkan punggung mungil si bungsu Kim itu pada dadanya.

"Coalnya Joongie mau Hiyung memakai cyal buatan Joongie... Bial Hiyung tidak ucah beli dan uangnya bisa buat mentlaktil Joongie makan ec klim caja.. Hehehe.."

"Joongie suka Yunnie Hyung ya?" pancing Ibu Yunho.

"Ne Umma, Joongie cuka cekali cama Yunnie Hiyung.."

"Kalau begitu jika sudah besar nanti apakah Joongie mau menjadi kekasih Yunnie Hyung?"

"Eoh? Kekacih?"

"Iya, nanti Yunnie Hyung akan mengajak Joongie menikah. Bagaimana?"

"Menikah? Cama Yunnie Hiyung? Tapi kan Joongie namja, Umma. Yunnie hiyung juga namja.. Memang boleh ya?"

Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan akhirnya bersuara.

"Jung Umma~ Umma tidak akan menjadikan Yunho Oppa dan Joongie saeng menjadi gay kan?"

* * *

**T. B. C**

Masih adakah yang nungguin cerita rancu ini?  
Author lagi kehabisan stok judul untuk inti cerita..*pundung

Adakah yang mau memberi saran, masukan, kritik, ide, atau request kalian untuk author?

Mian tidak bisa menyebut readers yang sudah review di part kemarin TT..TT coz author upadate dadakan dan no edit..

But, big thanks buat semuanya :)  
Review kalian selalu menjadi alasan author untuk melanjutkan cerita disela-sela kesibukan kerja ^^

**Bear Hug**

**ReDeviL9095**


	8. Part H

**Title: Aigo?!**

**Cast:**  
**Jung Yunho 20 y.o**  
**Kim Jaejoong 4 y.o**  
**Shim Changmin 5 y.o**  
**Kim Junsu 4 y.o**  
**Park Yoochun 25 y.o**  
**Kim Heechul 14 y.o (yeoja)**  
**Tan Hangeng 20 y.o**

**(Ada perubahan untuk umur Heechul dari 7 tahun menjadi 14 tahun)**  
**Mian -_-v demi kepentingan cerita..**  
**#dzing**

**Genre: Chibi, Series, Serial, Random, Rancu(?), Humor**

**Warn: Ini adalah cerita pendek yang akan berbeda judul setiap chapternya.**

**Fic murni hasil imajinasi liar penulis semata..**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

Yoochun memijat jidat lebarnya. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Junsu merengek dan mengamuk minta pergi bermain ke rumah teman Junsu yang Yoochun dengar bernama Coongie.

Bocah montok itu bahkan sudah menenteng ransel kecilnya.

Padahal Yoochun baru saja nyemplung dalam alam mimpi, namun tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan nyaring Junsu merasuk di telinga kanannya.

"Cidat! Samchon cidat iyona! Palli!"

Begitulah kalimat ajaib yang dilengkingkan Junsu beberapa saat lalu.

Dan karena kaget, spontan Yoochun langsung terbangun hingga tanpa sengaja bibirnya mengeluarkan makian khas bule dengan nada membentak pada si montok Junsu.  
Otomatis akhirnya Junsu menangis terisak-isak dan ketakutan.

"Susu~ mianhae.. Samchon tidak sengaja membentak Susu, sungguh!"

Oyeah~  
Buat pelajaran Park Yoochun!  
Merayu balita mewek agar berhenti meraung-raung lebih susah daripada merayu selusin pacarmu yang menangis minta dibelikan baju.

"Aish! Jinjja! Ottokhe?" jidat Yoochun terasa berdenyut-denyut sekarang.

Senewen gara-gara ngantuk, senewen gara-gara lengkingan tangis Junsu, senewen juga karena tidak tahu ia harus berbuat apa?

Ayolah Yoochun, putar jidatmu untuk mencari cara.

"Baikah, baiklah! kita pergi ke rumah si Coongie itu. Tapi Susu harus berhenti menangis arra?"

Junsu menoleh menatap Yoochun.. Kedua mata sipitnya merah plus banjir airmata.. Ingusnya pun dimana-mana..

"Kenapa samchon tidak bilang dayi tadi PABO!" bahkan dengan dengan suara serak, Junsu masih sempat-sempatnya memaki Yoochun.

Rupanya bocah itu benar-benar marah pada Paman jidatnya.

"Kau berani mengataiku pabo? Oh my gosh~ sudahlah sini Samchon bantu kau cuci muka lalu kita segera pergi ke rumah si Coongiemu itu!"

Kurang lebih lima belas menit Yoochun membersihkan penampilan Junsu yang semrawutan. Membasuh wajahnya bahkan sampai harus membantu Junsu mengeluarkan ingus, sekarang si Paman dan keponakan itu sudah siap bepergian.

Junsu sudah duduk manis di kursi penumpang, dan Yoochun sudah siap di belakang kemudi sedan mewahnya.

"Nah, sekarang Susu sudah siap?" Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya.. Memberi senyum singkat yang dibalas oleh cengiran lebar Junsu.

"Ne!"

"Oke mari kita berangkat!"

"Yey! Mayi kita beyangkat!"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Susu tahu dimana rumah Coongie?"

"Molla~"

Ngeeek!

Apa katanya?  
Ponakannya bilang apa tadi?  
Setelah semua yang terjadi ujungnya malah seperti ini?  
Oh My God Sun!  
sekarang tinggal capusnya doang ternyata si bocah bulet itu tidak tahu dimana rumah temannya?  
What the ngek?!

Sabar~  
Ingatkan Yoochun bahwa keponakannya itu masih balita 4 tahun..

* * *

XXX

Yunho baru saja selesai memarkirkan Audi hitam miliknya di garansi sebelah rumah ketika dilihatnya Jung RaeSuk sedang menggoda Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelah Changmin.

Setelah bosan menemani Heechul menyulam akhirnya Jaejoong mengajak Jung Umma bermain ayunan yang berada di halaman rumah keluarga Jung.

Ayunan itu sengaja dibuat persis di bawah pohon kelengkeng yang tumbuh subur menjulang karena rajin dirawat oleh RaeSuk yang sangat mencintai tanaman.

Disebelah ayunan terdapat bangku panjang yang akan muat jika diduduki tiga orang dewasa.  
Lalu disamping bangku itu terdapat beberapa pot dengan berbagai jenis bunga sehingga sedap dipandang mata dan memperindah penampilan pekarangan rumah.

Sebenarnya dari ketiga rumah keluarga Jung, Kim dan Shim. Rumah keluarga Jung lah yang paling asri penampilannya. Tentu saja karena dari tiga keluarga itu hanya Ibu Yunho yang tidak bekerja di luar rumah.. Yupz, seperti yang sudah dijelasan di part awal cerita ini dulu.

Oke kembali ke Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Tadi, ketika Jaejoong sedang berayunan ria dengan Jung Umma, tiba-tiba saja muncul Changmin dari dalam rumahnya dengan ditemani oleh Shim Umma. Rupanya Changmin sedang merengek pada Ibunya karena ia ingin ikut menemani sang Ibu pergi berbelanja.

Namun karena Nyonya Shim paling tau dan paling mengerti bagaimana nafsu makan Changmin dan bagaimana 'ijo'nya mata Changmin jika melihat jejeran makanan ringan dan cemilan yang terpanjang di rak mall, Ibu satu anak itu selalu berpikir masak-masak jika harus pergi belanja bersama Changmin.

Bukan! Bukan karena Nyonya Shim adalah Umma yang pelit. Tapi Changmin yang memiliki andil besar dalam pembangkrutan jatah bulanan.

Jadi, ketika mata lentiknya menangkap pemandangan Jaejoong sedang bermain dengan Ibu Yunho, dengan sedikit bujuk rayun Ibunya akhirnya Changmin memilih tidak ikut berbelanja dan bermain ayunan saja bersama Jaejoong.

Hey~ Shim Umma tahu jika anaknya itu naksir berat pada Jaejoong.

x

x

x

"Kau sudah pulang Yun?" sambut RaeSuk pada anaknya.

"Ne umma.. Hankyung meminta turun di toko buku jadi aku harus menemaninya membeli buku sebentar sebelum mengantar ke flat miliknya.." Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kanan Ibunya. Karena bagian bangku di sebelah kiri sudah diduduki oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa Yun, tapi tadi Joongie mengeluh bosan karena menunggumu terlalu lama.."

"Tentu caja Joongie cudah bocan! Hali ini Joongie cudah dua kali diculuh menunggu telus.. Huh!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Ciri khas jika ia sedang merajuk.

"Tapi untung caja ada Minnie.. Joongie jadi tidak bocan lagi menunggu hiyung.. Hehehe~ iya kan Minnie?" pout lucu itu berganti cengiran lebar ketika Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Changmin.

"Itu karena Minnie selalu bisa membuat Joongie senang.. Tidak seperti Yunho hyung yang bisanya cuma pergi-pergi melulu ninggalin Joongie.." sindir Changmin.

Yunho tahu bocah itu sedang memanasi Jaejoong.  
Aigo~  
Sampai kapan bocah lima tahun itu akan berhenti bersikap sinis padanya.

"Iya benal! Joongie cetuju cama Minnie.."

"Sudah, sudah... Loh kenapa Joongie jadi bersikap begitu pada Yunnie hyung? Hyung kan tidak salah, sayang~ Yunnie hyung lama itu adalah karena Yunnie hyung harus mengantar Hangkyung hyung pergi ke toko buku.." RaeSuk sebenarnya gemas pada cara Jaejoong merajuk.. Tapi kasihan Yunho jika pemuda itu harus dikeroyok oleh kalimat-kalimat pedas dari Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Ke toko buku?" kepala cilik Jaejoong miring ke arah kanan. Mata bulatnya mengedip-ngedip imut menatap mata bulat Jung Umma.

"He eum~ bukankah dulu Joongie juga pernah pergi membeli buku gambar dan crayon bersama Yunnie hyung di toko buku?" RaeSuk menahan tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Ne Umma.. Dulu Joongie pelgi belcama Yunnie hiyung membeli alat gambal.."

"Nah.. Lalu apakah waktu itu Joongie sama Yunnie hyung perginya lama?"

"Iya lama.. Coalnya Joongie haluc milih dulu mana buku gambal dan clayon yang Joongie cuka.."

"Kalau begitu berarti Hankyung hyung juga lama dong harus memilih buku dulu.."

"Iya cih, benal juga..." Jaejoong menjulurkan kepalanya, melirik Yunho yang ternyata sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Jadi Joongie jangan ngambek sama Yunnie hyung lagi arra?" Ibu Yunho mengelus rambut Jaejoong penuh kelembutan.

"Ne Umma.. Hiyung mianhae~"

Jaejoong beringsut dari duduknya, diturunkannya pantat kecil Jaejoong dari bangku.. Dan dengan perlahan kaki mungil itu melangkah mendekati Yunho.

"Tidak apa-apa baby, Hyung yang Mian karena tidak menemani Joongie bermain lebih lama.." Yunho membopong Jaejoong dan mendudukan si cantik itu di atas kedua pahanya.

"Tidak apa-apa hiyung.. Cungguh! Joongie mengelti kok, Joongie kan cayang sama hiyung.." Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yunho. Memeluk Yunnie hyungnya tersayang..

"Hyung juga sayang sekali sama Joongie"

"Hihihi~" ada rasa geli di ubun-ubun Jaejoong ketika Yunho meletakan dagu lancipnya disana. Bocah itu terus terkikik ketika dengan sengaja Yunho malah meniup-niup rambutnya.

Jung RaeSuk tersenyum ceria melihat hyung dan saeng yang sedang berpelukan itu.  
Andai saja umur Jaejoong tidak terpaut begitu jauh dengan Yunho, ia yakin bahwa kedua anak laki-laki ini bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Dilihat dari bagaimana sayangnya Jaejoong pada Yunho dan bagaimana perhatiannya Yunho pada Jaejoong, kentara sekali jika keduanya saling mengasihi.

Tak usah memandang dari jenis kelamin keduanya yang sama-sama laki-laki.. Sebab jika ditilik dari sudut pandang itu kita tidak akan menemukan dimana pembenarannya.

Jadi, cukuplah di lihat dari sisi 'pure love' perasaan mereka.  
Perasaan melindungi dan tidak ingin melukai.

Tidak ada cinta yang terkutuk..  
Karena cinta menempati ruang di dalam hati.. Dan hati adalah cerminan jiwamu.

"Terus? Joongie sayang tidak sama Minnie? Minnie kan pacarnya Joongie!"

Dengan kompak RaeSuk, Yunho, dan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya memandang Changmin.

"Eh?"

* * *

**E. N. D**

**or**

**T. B. C**

hwkhwkhwkhwk~  
Jujur author bingung ama kalian *pundung*  
Ada yang nanyain terus kapan JJ gedenya., ada juga yang bilangin suruh JJ lama-lama dijadiin chibi..

Sebenenarnya jika JJ besar nanti, konfliknya bakal rumit.. Malah bisa jadi author banting stir dari humor jadi hurt *dor*

Soalnya hubungan mereka ga segampang itu menyatu.. Yunho perlu menikah dulu dengan seseorang supaya dia ga ketuaan jadi perjaka*ups*

Wokeh sip, minta kritik saran dan masukan saja dari kalian :)  
Gomawo~

**Balasan review**

KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny : hahaha Jeje emang bikin gemes minta ditelen(?)

xena hwang : ho oh, gimana ga jadi calon menantu bibit unggul, kan dipupuk terus ama mertua XD

Casshipper Jung : hehe nyonya Jung emang YJS kelas wahid..

Lady Ze : hihihi~ semoga umma Jung bisa menyatukan mereka :)

princesssparkyu : Changminnya lg diumpetin dulu say, kasian dia jadi orang ke3 mulu XD

Vic89 : mari kita tanyakan pada umma Jung ada apa dikepalanya?*dor

min : ini udah dilanjut :)

yoshiKyu : muehehe Yun udah tua juga ga papa biar ntar JJ yang main on top *PLOK* XD

Hana - Kara : ne, ini udah dilanjut :)

danactebh : yoi yoi cuy, ini udah lanjut kok XD

EMPEROR-NUNEO : wkwkwk iya, dia memang Umma paling keren sekorea XD

lipminnie : rasa2 ini temen di fb XD aw~ gomawo ne cuyung :)

3kjj : baca komen cuyung bikin author mesem-mesem gaje ^^ hehehe bearhug karena udah jadi readers ff ini sejak awal :) 'calanghae~'

Elzha luv changminnie : iya say, aku memang mencoba mengambil cerita dari kehidupan sehari-hari kok :)  
*kecup balik*

JungJaema : JJ ga gede2 gara2 dibonsai XD *plakplok* hahaha ini memang ceritanya fokus ke chibi kok say.. :)

The Biggest Fan of YunJae : yo, salam kenal :D

hanasukie : humornya timbul tenggelam say, mood author kadang jungkir balik :)

sycarp : sekali-kali YooSu jadi sodara aja :)

Guest : udah lanjut kok :)

yoon HyunWoon : hehehe :)

joongmax : kita liat aja ke depan ne?! :)

MinwooImitasi : Terima kasih atas usulnya, nanti kalau ada wangsit author bikin Shinchan korea(?) :)

Dennis Park : hahaha go go go :)

haruko2277 : terima kasih atas sarannya :) berhubung Yun udah gede jadi main petak umpetnya ditunda dulu.. hehe

Minnie kyunnie pholepel : Hangeng numpang lewat disini XD

Aaliya Shim : hwkhwkhwk aduh jeng selamat koe jadi pembaca setia aye dimanapun lapaknya XD  
*lempar telong*

OhSooYeol : yo, lanjutkan! :)

nanajunsu : hihihi amin XD

nickeYJcassie : Hallo Jung umma XD aigo~ ada nyonya jung review *eaaa* wkwkwk ini nunggu endingnya jg bakal seabad XD

ifa. p. arunda : author juga mules pas ngetiknya XD hwkhwk

jae sekundes : hehehe go go go! ayo dukung yunjae :)

Shiinayuya Cassie : tengkyu udah ngoreksi cu, aye memang kadang ngetik sambil merem jadi typo mulu *NGEK

Rly. : gomawo udah di review dari awal sampe postingan terakhir :)  
Aigo~ uni readers aku sejak jaman baheula ;)

**BearHug **

**ReDeviL9095**


End file.
